Life with the Smash Bros
by Spiceracksargent001
Summary: A little side-project I figured I should put up since I can. Revolves around me in a sort of "what if?" scenario where I spend an undefined amount of time living among the fighters of the Super Smash Bros series. Constructive criticism is welcomed and highly appreciated. Rated M for similar reasons SSB is rated T, plus language, a love triangle, and possible lemons.


**Hello again folks, and welcome to my second story here on **

**I'm still going to be doing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Plague of Darkness as my main story. For now, consider this a sort of side project for when I want to write about something other than Pokemon. Say hello to my brand new story, Life with the Smash Bros!**

**As always, constructive criticism is welcomed, and highly appreciated.**

**Also, SSB belongs to Nintendo, and not me.**

* * *

Sigh…

Not sure how much more bizarre my life can possibly get at this point.

Here I am, a music student, and an ordinary human with no fighting skills what-so-ever, at that, one a one-way bus ride to the Smash Mansion. Why? I have no freakin' clue.

I suppose I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? I'm Nathan. I'm about 6' in height, 20 years old, brown hair and green-brown eyes, and at a complete loss to find out why my life has gone the direction it just did. Up until before the bus ride I'm now on, I was just an average human with a love for video games, anime, mecha, and music, going to college for a music degree (Bachelors of the Arts, specifically). Now I'm being sent to live among, and by extension fight with/against, an ensemble cast of gaming's greatest fighters for God knows how long.

Shifting in my seat a bit, I look down at my current attire: a yellow Pikachu t-shirt, a pair of blue carpenter jeans, white socks, and red, black, and white sneakers. A simple attire, for a simple human. Figuring there was no way I could really do anything about my current situation for now, I turn my attention instead to the game system in my pocket. Pulling out my 3DS, I decide I may as well get a little game time in before I meet my new…housemates…? I think that's the word I'm looking for. Opening it up, I hit the power button and start playing Pokemon Omega Ruby. Haven't gotten far in the game yet, just passed the stupidly placed capture tutorial (Don't even try denying that it's stupidly placed) that nets people the ability to Super Train their Pokemon in terms of actual in-game progress. Started working on building up Attack EVs on my in-game Poochyena, Tesla, when the sounds of the bus stopping told me that I'd finally arrived at my new "home". Closing the handheld game system and stowing it away in my pocket once again, I grabbed my bags, which consisted of a black and red backpack in which was my Macbook Pro, iPad, and other random stuff, and a red duffle bag, which held my clothes and toiletries. Stepping off of the bus, the door closed behind me as I surveyed the Smash Mansion. The up-front view wasn't anything all that special, well, aside from the fact that I was now going to be living in a giant mansion that, I noticed, had Corinthian style columns, or, as I also like to call it, Ionic 2.0. Why? Because Corinthian was directly based off of the form-over-function design philosophy that is the Ionic order of Greek Architecture. Chuckling a little to myself at my own little in-joke, I adjust my glasses and walk up to the front door, hesitating a bit before knocking. At first, silence greeted my knock. Soon enough, though, I heard the sound of footsteps through the door.

What greeted me might as well have come straight out of my Pokemon game. Standing on the other side of the door, was 3'11" of mostly blue and black fur and tan torso fur on a bipedal, jackal-like creature with four dreadlock things handing down from the back of his head. Yep, I just had the door answered by a Lucario. Needless to say, I had no idea how to react to what I was seeing right now.

The Aura Pokemon and I must've just stood there, staring at each other for over a minute before it stood to the side and motioned with his arm for me to step inside the mansion. Finally regaining some semblance of control over my body, I took a tentative step inside the house, getting out of the way as the Fighting/Steel type closed the door behind me.

'I take it you're the human who is supposed to be living here?' I heard a voice in my head ask, which, given my already confused condition, caught me completely off guard.

"What the…who said that?" I asked out loud.

'Look to your right,' the voice replied, bringing my attention back to the Lucario. 'My name is Lucario. I'm speaking to you via telepathy.'

"Oh, okay," I reply, now realizing that I can actually hold a conversation with someone calming my nerves a bit. "Sorry, not exactly used to this kind of stuff. I'm Nathan; it's a pleasure to meet you, Lucario."

'The pleasure is mine,' the Aura Pokemon replies with a smile, 'and don't worry, you'll get used to a lot of things during your stay here.' Lucario then started down the hall, motioning with his arm for me to follow. 'Follow me, might as well get introductions out of the way now. Some of our residents are currently finishing up a match, but everyone else is gathered in the main lobby.' After a bit of walking, during which Lucario familiarized me with some of the rules, we came to a massive room with some viewing screens, and a huge crowd of beings of all shapes, sizes, and species looking at said screens, which showed a blue robot duking it out against an angel with black wings, hair, and attire holding a silver and blue bow that could split apart into twin blades. I only needed a glance at each to know it that was Megaman fighting against Dark Pit. One of the people watching, a woman wearing what looked like some kind of royal armor, complete with cape and sheathed sword, got the attention of those watching, and soon all eyes were on me. Thankfully, Lucario sensed my unease, and decided to do the intro for me. 'Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Nathan. He's our new roommate, and will be staying with us for some time, so please try your best to make sure he feels welcome.' The woman from before, the one who was the first to notice me when I entered the lobby, was the first to walk up and offer me her hand, which I politely took and gave her a handshake.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," she says with a matchingly royal tone. "I am Lucina, the once and future Exalt of Ylisse."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Lucina," I reply, finally able to speak calmly, though inside, I'm still flipping my shit over how uncomfortable I feel having so many pairs of eyes on me at once. The next person to approach me was a tall, elegant woman who looked like she came straight out of Greek mythology, complete with sheet white toga.

"I am Palutena, the Goddess of Light," Palutena said in introduction before motioning to the brown haired angel with similarly white attire that had joined her soon after she walked over. "And this is Pit, the captain of my Centurion Guard." I give Pit a small wave in greeting.

"Pika! Pika~!" a cry that would've made any fan of Pokemon have a fangasm sounded out as a very familiar electric rodent climbed up to my shoulder and started rubbing my cheek with its head. By this point, I've officially gotten over my internal conflict, and was now openly laughing as Pikachu showed me some friendly affection, to which I scratched the back of its ear with a smile. The electric Mouse Pokemon purred contently as I did so.

"It seems Pikachu's taken a liking to you," a cool, collected female voice says behind me. Cue brief freak out as I turn to face a very tall figure in a very iconic red and orange power suit. "My name is Samus Aran, I'm a bounty hunter." Samus offers me a hand, which I shook after a second or two of calming myself down.

The rest of the introductions pass by without many incidents, though I did shy away a bit from Bowser once he started laughing. Mega Man and Dark Pit joined the group after a few minutes, apparently Dark Pit just barely lost to the castle-crashing blue bomber. I will admit, despite the fact that I'm living with a rainbow assortment of just about every icon of gaming from Nintendo, plus a few other cult classics, maybe living here might not be as bad as I initially made it out to be.

"So," Ike asks out of the blue, "where are your weapons?"

"I…don't have any…?" I reply, now a bit nervous again as I realized I still have no way of fighting.

"Seriously?" the blue haired swordsman replies. "No sword? No gun? No magic? Anything?"

"No," I reply. "The most experience I have with any sort of weaponry is foam swords, toy lightsabers, water guns, and Nerf guns that shoot foam darts."

"Hey, even experience playing with toy weapons counts as combat experience, in a manner of speaking," Fox says from beside me. "All you need is some proper training and gear. We can help you out there."

"Plus, you look like someone who can come up with some clever maneuvers," Robin (M) adds in. "We can definitely help you get yourself trained and ready to fight within a month or two, at least."

"If you guys say so…" I reply with a sigh. The following month is probably going to be the longest and most painful of my entire life…

* * *

**And there we go, chapter one of Life with the Smash Bros is now complete. Man, it feels good to post something for a story again. Well guys, I hope you enjoyed chapter one of my new story. Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts and any constructive criticism you can give, and if you want to, even favorite/follow the story. Chapter 4 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Plague of Darkness is in the works and should be up soon. Until then, this is Spiceracksargent001: signing off.**


End file.
